Viva El Nomicon
'"Viva El Nomicon" '''is the twelfth episode of the first season of ''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on October 16, 2012. Synopsis A Mexican Death Bear threatens the school while Randy and Howard try to improve their grades in Spanish so that they will not get F- Grade in their Spanish Report. Plot The episode starts off with Randy sparring with a Robot, lamenting that he was in the Zone, since he had destroyed everyone of Viceroy's inventions as he attempts to eliminate the Ninja. Randy starts to feel overconfident with his abilities to do everything right even when not in ninja situation claims to be in the zone. After brushing off a meeting with the Nomicon, claiming he did not want to be bothered now, due to being in the zone. They go to Spanish class where they hear a presentation by Debbie Kang about "the very very very very very cute Mexican Death Bear". After failing their Spanish Project, Randy brushes off Howard's worries, saying he could fix everything. Before he can go the his Spanish teacher to ask for extra credit, a robot whom Randy had sparred with before and easily subdued appears. Randy claims that he could take care of this attack in two seconds. After taking out the robot, Randy is shocked to find a Mexican Death Bear stolen from a zoo, hiding. Randy is quickly beaten down and tossed about, until he manages to take the bear's attention off himself and to a door he had ripped off. Randy attempts to ask the Nomicon to help, but it refuses to open, causing Randy to resort to other matters. Howard berates on Randy's failure to take down the robot quickly, but Randy is too concentrated on staying alive. Randy then remembers the presentation by Debbie Kang and sends Howard to go fetch her while he tried to fend off the bear. Howard runs off to find Debbie Kang, finding her reading a book. Howard tries to get her attention, but she doesn't hear due to the earphones she was using even going as far as to admit that her Spanish is better. After a while, Howard finally gets her attention and tells her that the Ninja needed help to fight a Mexican Death bear. While Debbie rushes off to see the cute death bear, Howard decided to see what was Debbie listening to, finding out that it was a hypnotic Spanish CD ans slowly learning Spanish. Debbie meets the Ninja and the Ninja asks Debbie how he can kill it. Debbie is distraught, but Randy quickly rephrases it to make it stop hitting him. Debbie tells the Ninja to rub the bear's belly counter-clockwise (at this part, he messed up by rubbing it clockwise, but got it right when Debbie told him) to make it fall asleep, subduing the bear. Randy finds Howard in an hypnotic Spanish trance when everything that comes out of his mouth is Spanish. Randy quickly takes Howard to fix the grades earning him a "Si" ("yes" in Spanish). Randy apologizes to the Nomicon who agrees to continue to help Randy, despite Randy's behavior. At the end of the episode, Randy is sucked into the Nomicon where he is revealed secrets while apologizing to it, but when he wakes up, he is quickly knocked out by the Nomicon falling on his head. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *McFist *Viceroy *Howard Weinerman *Debbie Kang Secondary characters *Senora Jorge *Bucky Hensletter *Robo-Apes *Mexican Death Bear Background characters *Cass Simonson *Dave *Doug Jaminski *Maraca Boy *Nameless Boy with Red Hoodie *Nameless Boy with Red Shirt *Nameless Girl with Big Eyelashes *Nameless Girl with Blue Sweater *Nameless Girl with Green Shirt Trivia *In this episode McFist bought Whoopee World and banned Viceroy from it. This puts the episode chronologically before the Halloween episodes "Dawn of the Driscoll" and "Night of the Living McFizzles". *Debbie Kang has her first appearance chronologically, while her first appearance non-speaking and speaking roles in airing order were in "Dawn of the Driscoll" and "Night of the Living McFizzles" respectively. *In Randy and Howard's report they mention about Ponce De Leon, who was Florida's first Spanish explorer. *Debbie Kang adores Mexican Death Bears as revealed in this episode. *The title is in Spanish and means "Long Live the Nomicon." *In the Spanish dub, Randy and Howard do their project for English class. Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1